


Dance with me, baby.

by hickeyslilo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, fluff kinda??, im sorry if its terrible, just read it pls, not much niall, slightlarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hickeyslilo/pseuds/hickeyslilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam meets Zayn in a club. </p><p>Liam and Louis make a bet.</p><p>(idk im shit at summaries, just give it a go??)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i just want to say this is my first fic and my first time writing smut so i'm sorry if you think it's awful ok
> 
> i'm gonna work on it
> 
> but
> 
> i wanted to see if people liked it so

This is one of the main reasons why being friends with Louis Tomlinson is a bad idea.

He should have really guessed from the moment Louis came up to him in the beginning of high school, introducing himself by saying, “Hey. I’m Louis, and we’re going to be best friends.”

Liam hadn't really been sure what to do, he didn’t really have friends in high school, he wasn’t someone to be thought of as ‘popular’. No one would really talk to him, or sit next to him in class if they had the choice. He had people who he ate lunch with, but that was about it. He didn’t have that friend who he’d hang out with after school hours, or anyone who he could call in the middle of the night if he couldn’t sleep or had something to tell them.

But that all changed when Louis Tomlinson entered his life.

Louis had barely left his side, always eating lunch together and always hanging out after school. It just kind of happened. He had no control, and he was happier. It stopped the football team from picking on him.

From when he'd walked down the school halls, the football team pushing him into the lockers shouting horrible names. Louis had been there after that, always, and no matter how Louis was similar to Liam in ways, or how short Louis was (he seriously was short for a man) no one dared say anything after that. 

When Liam’s parents told him they’d be getting a divorce, the first person he thought to call was Louis. He hadn't known what to expect. On a school night, Louis had stayed up till early hours talking to Liam about his parents divorce, reassuring that everything would be okay. 

Louis was there whenever Liam needed him, and Liam was there whenever Louis needed him.

****

Liam was leaning against the bar, watching the crowd of people on the dancefloor, dancing with one another - well, more like grinding - while he stood alone. He could see Louis on the opposite side of the club, talking to someone, grinning at the curly haired boy, which was all Liam could see through the gaps of the bodies on the dancefloor. 

Definitely not his scene, he thought.

He’d much rather be at home, rewatching episodes of Teen Wolf, but as usual, Louis had other ideas.

_(( Liam could clearly hear Louis chuckling in the living room, just after he’d come fresh from showering. Louis was pretty fucking demanding, no arguments about that. He was very used to getting his way, and that meant when Louis said he wanted to go out that night clubbing, and wanted someone to go with him, specifically Liam, that meant that Liam would be going that night. No questions._

_Liam should have expected it though, as it’s been happening every Friday night for the past four weeks._

_Liam wasn’t the type of person to go clubbing. It wasn’t as if he didn’t enjoy it, once in awhile, or on a special occasion. He just didn’t exactly see the point in going out every week, getting shitfaced at the bar, only to suffer with a major headache the next morning. It’s got to get boring, after a while._

_But that never stopped his best friend. The first time, Louis had taken him to a gay bar, which Liam definitely wasn’t expecting his first night out to be like. Louis seemed to be a regular, everyone winking at him when him and Liam had walked in. Three men had hit on him that night, all in which made Liam extremely uncomfortable. Not because he didn’t fancy them, i mean, they were quite hot, he just wasn’t the type of guy to put out on the first night._

_Louis had come in and lay clothes on the bed while he was taking a shower., which made Liam feel as if he was in school again, being fussed by his mother._  
Louis hadn’t actually done bad, he seemed to of finally understood that Liam wasn’t going to wear toms, rolled up pants and an oversized t-shirt.  
Instead, Louis had picked out a red buttoned shirt, black skinny jeans and white high tops for Liam. 

_He was finishing pulling up his pants when Louis pushed the door open, strutting in and smirking. “If i wasn’t trying to pull that curly haired little shit in the bar tonight, i’d definitely have sex with you,”_

_Liam raised his eyebrows, but Louis just shrugged, while still smirking. “Ever heard of knocking, you dick?” Liam says, heading over to the mirror to gel his hair back into his signature hair style.))_

 

“You look a bit lonely,”

Liam turns his head quickly into the direction of the unfamiliar voice, his thoughts disappearing. He finds himself making eye contact with the most beautiful guy he’d ever laid his eyes on. Not one person in this club was even _half_ as good looking as the guy stood in front of him.

The stranger had almond, bright eyes, deep black hair which was styled into a high quiff, and lips that were full and a light shade of pink. He wore a plain black t-shirt, short sleeved, showing off the tattoos on his arm. Liam usually wasn’t the type to like tattoos on a guy, but god, he could definitely make an exception. The guy was smirking as he looked back up to his face, making Liam blush. 

“I’m fine. Thanks,” 

The guy chuckled. “‘m Zayn,” 

Thankfully, Louis found that the time to come and sling an arm around Liam’s shoulder. He knew it was Louis by the strong smell of lynx chocolate aftershave. Louis could read Liam like an open book, really, and he probably caught onto Liam’s nervous state.

“Mate,” Liam makes a mental note to thank Louis later, especially because he hadn’t gave the gu-- Zayn, his name. “I really need to talk to you a minute,”

Liam looked at Zayn once more before turning away, Zayn was still smirking for god sake. “Um--gotta go, nice talking to you, i um--bye,”

He smiled slightly over his shoulder and followed Louis through the crowd, not waiting for a reply. They both stopped in a small corner, which was much quieter than the dance floor, or the bar.

“Um, right now you should be all like, ‘Thank you so so much Louis, you are the best friend ever’,” Louis mocked in his best friends voice. 

He smirks. “You looked as if you wanted the ground to swallow you whole, Li. I don’t get why you don’t just shag a guy and move on, i bet you want to, just don’t have the fucking balls. Are you even a guy?”

Liam scoffs at Louis’ comment. “You know i don’t do that, Louis, I don’t do one night stands,”

“Hey, don't knock something you've never tried!”

“What did you want to talk to me about? There’s obviously something, i can see it,” Liam wondered, desperately trying to change the subject.  
His best friend sighs loudly. “I can’t get that curly haired fucker out of my head, i really can’t, he’s playing hard to get and that makes me like him more, Liam, i can’t _like him_. I can’t,”

“Why can’t you?”

Louis raises an eyebrow, looking at Liam like he’d just suggested to run to America and back. “Liam. I don’t do anything more than one night’s, i’m young. For fuck sake, i’ve been trying to get him back for _three_ weeks now, _three_ weeks, my dick’s starting to ache, my right hand isn’t do it for me anymore,”

Liam scrunches up his face, mocking disgust. “And the bad thing about that, is? Why don’t you just try a relationship with this ‘curly haired fucker’? ” 

Louis’ face lit up mischievously, and Liam frowned, not knowing quite what he had done, but he knew Louis was up to something.

“I’ll try, if you try the one night stand thing,”

Liam had never done a one night stand, not at all. Never. He’d only just come out of a long term relationship with his ex-boyfriend, Aiden. Really, sleeping with a new guy every Friday night isn’t exactly going to help him get over his ex. 

He’d never really been a fan of just having sex with someone one night and then the next day never speaking again. He’s never seen the big thing about it, but having Louis Tomlinson as a best friend, you soon understand that some people actually do it.

It wasn’t as if Louis was some sort of heartbreaker, but it was also the fact that the guys didn’t want anything to do with Louis either. Just a quick fuck. Which Louis shown no bother over.

Louis, in the past few months had always had the ability to pick up anyone, no matter where he went. He has something about him that not many people could say no too. 

“Fine. Just this one time, now go ask the fucker out, i can’t hear you talk another word about his bright green eyes when you’re drunk,” He confirmed, giving into Louis' bets once more.

Louis gives him a glare, but seems to be satisfied and soon disappears in the crowd, leaving Liam alone once more. Liam had no idea how he was going to find someone he could flirt with, but he really wanted to try and prove to Louis that he wasn’t just someone who was serious, all the time, he could actually have a little fun, too. That Louis wasn’t the only one.

He could sleep with someone and not let it be anything else. That’s what most guys in here come for, anyway. He can do it, it really can’t be that hard. 

Liam didn’t really know what to do. He was used to asking people for dates and taking them to some kind of posh restaurant for a sweet romantic date. He wasn’t someone who knew alot about picking people up in clubs. He knew Louis wouldn’t give him anything to go on, because Louis finds it hilarious watching Liam blush and fail at everything.  
He was a great friend, _honest._

******  
Liam had been at the bar for about ten minutes, after he’d gone to the bathroom to try and figure out what the hell he’s going to do.  
“Excuse me, Sir?”

Liam whips his head around to the waiter who was smiling slightly. He picks up a beer from his tray and places it in front of Liam, who looks between the beer and the waiter confused.  
“This is already paid for, by the kind man over there,” 

He looks across the bar in the direction that the waiter was pointing, and sure enough, it was the guy from earlier. Zayn. 

After the waiter leaves, after receiving a quick thank you from Liam. Zayn held eye contact with the younger boy. Not much later, Zayn gets out of his seat from along the bar and starts heading towards Liam with a huge smirk on his face.

Fuck. What does Liam do? He’s never good at picking up people at the bar, especially not in order for a one night stand. Definitely _not_.  
Definitely not someone as beautiful as him.

“Dance with me,” Liam hears from his left. “It’ll make up for the beer i just bought you,”

He knew he shouldn’t, the sensible thing to do when you’re half drunk is to go home, drink water and sleep. But no matter how much Liam knew he _should_ do that, he didn’t want to. For some reason there was something about this guy that just drew him in.

So instead, he smiles and follows Zayn onto the dancefloor, putting his arms around his neck as they danced.

“I didn’t get your name..” Zayn says.

“Liam.” He tells the man easily. 

“Liam, Liam,” The boy in question raised his eyebrows as the older boy tested it on his tongue. “Liam. I like it,”

Liam chuckles. At first, the dance between him and Zayn was normal, completely innocent, just dancing. Before he knows it, they aren’t dancing, definitely not innocently. Nope, Zayn is grinding their crotches together like it would save his life. 

If Liam wasn’t drunk by now there’s absolutely no way he’d be doing this, with a stranger whom he’d met about an hour ago in a club. Liam turns, and crap, he is so going to hell as he grinds his ass on Zayn’s dick. But honestly, he couldn’t find anything in him to give a shit. He feels the vibration of Zayn’s low moans as Liam was pulled back into Zayn’s chest. He was obviously doing something right. He had to be, and he wasn’t about to deny that the moans were the best sound he had ever heard.

Within the next few minutes, Zayn turns Liam around and before Liam could even think, lips were on his. It was a dirty kiss, one that was rushed, and messy. He was too shocked at first, Zayn’s lips were so perfect and they were moving against his and it’s like their lips are meant to be together, and really, Liam couldn’t even think about anything but Zayn’s lips. Liam started moving his lips with Zayn’s, and soon enough Zayn’s tongue was grazing his bottom lip, not asking but demanding entrance into Liam’s mouth. Without a minute of hesitation, Liam let Zayn in and soon enough they were kissing, their teeth clattering against each other in a rush. Liam could taste vodka, along with a distant taste of a cigarette. 

He doesn’t even know when, but too soon Zayn pulls away and Liam actually feels like _whining_ but somehow, he manages to stop it.

“Shit, Liam, wanna get out of here?” he pants against Liam’s neck. Liam nods. “My place or yours?”

“Yours,” Liam replies. If he learnt some good things from Louis, it was that if the offer was there to go to the other’s house, do it. He knew he’d have to duck out early tomorrow morning, maybe leave a note or something. But it avoids the awkward good morning and the awkward goodbye’s after you’ve fucked them the night before. The walk of shame, as Louis has told him in the past.

Zayn smirks and grabs onto Liam’s wrist, holding a tight - but not too tight - grip. If Liam looked into it much it could be seen as a protective grip as he was pulled through all the people on the dancefloor, and all the people outside the club. Even when they’d both called down a taxi and got in, Liam’s wrist was never released.

Not that Liam was complaining.

But then the hand on his wrist was gone, and he feels a warm hand on the middle of his thigh. Zayn was rubbing circles on his thigh in the taxi ride home. At one point, Zayn's hand tries to go higher but that only resulted in Liam pushing it away, in which Zayn chuckled at. 

These skinny jeans definitely wasn’t helping Liam’s hard, aching cock. He just wishes the taxi would hurry the fuck up. Right now, he couldn’t give a damn if he had to pay for the speeding ticket.

Soon enough, they’d arrived at Zayn’s apartment building. Which made them both let out a sigh of relief. Liam throws a couple of twenty bills at the taxi driver before stumbling out after Zayn, not waiting for the change.

They exchanged sloppy kisses in the lift, desperate kisses. Liam wasted no time into pushing Zayn up against the door once they’d both somehow managed to get into Zayn’s apartment.

Zayn kisses Liam back with confidence, tongue exploring each others mouths. Liam can't help himself into licking the bridge of Zayn’s mouth again.

“Fuck, Liam,” Liam sighs as Zayn’s moans go straight to his cock. He is achingly hard, and he needs to get rid of his clothes, and fast. “I wanna suck you, No, I _need_ to suck you, Fuck,”

Liam groans and nods as Zayn looks into his eyes with a questioning gaze. Zayn grins, kissing Liam again, until Liam felt Zayn’s hands trailing down his torso, pulling up his shirt while using his fingers to dance along Liam’s skin, which instantly made him shiver.

“You shouldn’t be able to wear a shirt ever again, it should be a law.” Zayn comments after Liam’s shirt had been pulled off, and thrown, landing somewhere in the room. 

Liam tried to note where it had been left, but _fuck_ , he can’t really focus on anything when Zayn’s kissing down his neck, occasionally sucking on a few spots. And when Zayn starts sucking hard on the place his birthmark is, Liam’s finds it hard to remember his own name, nevermind anything else.

Liam groans as he feels Zayn’s mouth kissing down his stomach, licking at the hair trail which disappears at the top of Liam’s waistband. Zayn slowly pulls down Liam’s jeans, while still kissing and licking at the bottom of Liam’s stomach. He also quickly rids Liam of his boxers. The younger boy can’t help but let out a sigh of relief as his throbbing cock springs out against his stomach. Zayn doesn’t waste any time into grabbing Liam, stroking painfully slow, grinning teasingly at Liam. 

But before Liam can protest in how slow he’s going, Zayn’s tongue is circling around the head of Liam’s cock and after Liam lets out a single pant, Zayn’s pink full lips are wrapped around the head of his dick, and he forgets how to breath. Zayn takes nothing but Liam’s head into his mouth, never going further. Liam is biting his bottom lip to try and hold back his moans, while trying really hard to not buck into Zayn’s mouth.

When he looks down, he sees Zayn’s long eyelashes, he sees Zayn’s perfectly styled quiff start to fall. Zayn being on his knees in front of Liam may be the most beautiful, and overwhelming feeling Liam has ever experienced. He’s received many blowjobs, from drunk, sloppy blowjobs to blowjobs off his ex-girlfriend and boyfriends. He had no doubt in his mind that this was the best blowjob he’d ever had - not like he’d admit it.  
Zayn’s lips were pink when he first saw him in the club, now, when Liam looks down on Zayn his lips are red and plump while his head bobs up and down on Liam’s cock. Zayn’s very experienced, and Liam knows this. Zayn doesn’t take all of Liam in, but he makes up for that by pumping his hand on the lower part of Liam’s dick that he can’t quite take in his mouth. Zayn does this thing, every once in awhile as he licks the underside of Liam’s cock, which drives Liam absolutely crazy.

Soon enough, Liam knows he’s coming closer to his orgasm. His moans are coming out a little louder now, and he’s biting so hard at his lip he thinks he can taste a little blood. But really, Liam doesn’t give a fuck.

“Zayn,” He moans loudly. “Fuck, Zayn, I’m so close,”

Zayn hums around Liam’s cock, and pulls off with a pop. Liam’s cock is red and begging to be touched. 

“Fuck, Liam, i wanna be inside you. Let me fuck you, yeah?” Zayn clears his throat, and Liam notices it’s more raspy and deeper than it was before.

Liam only manages to nod before Zayn is dragging him down a hallway - which is pretty hard when he has his jeans and boxers pooled at his feet - and into a different room, which Liam assumes is his bedroom. Liam quickly makes work into stepping out of his pants and boxers, before fisting his hand in Zayn’s t-shirt.

“Take this off, yeah?” Liam demands. “And these, and god, just take it all off, i want you, all of you,”

Zayn growls low in his throat, while he accepts Liam’s help in pulling his t-shirt over his head, not soon after that, Zayn’s unbuttoning his jeans. Liam notices that Zayn doesn’t really have muscles, or abs. But he has a flat stomach, and his skin is so smooth and beautiful that Liam can’t really help that his hand reaches out and touches the tanned skin, trailing his fingertips down expecting to feel the waistband of Zayn’s boxer briefs but he’d been so side-tracked by Zayn’s beautiful stomach, and his interesting tattoos, Liam hadn’t even realised that Zayn had already stripped naked and was now smirking at him. 

Liam grins, and bites his lip, while backing up towards Zayn’s bed, somehow trying to look seductive. He knows he’s succeeding when Zayn’s smirk gets wiped off his face and his eyes turn even darker, with lust.

Zayn climbs onto Liam, straddling his waist before lowering his head to kiss him, just a quick kiss as he reaches over, Liam hears him fumbling around in the drawer next to his bed. The moonlight being the only light in the room, he can only faintly see Zayn’s features. Soon enough the drawer closes, and Zayn throws down the lube and condom he’d got from the drawer at the side of Liam. 

Liam spreads open his legs, exposing his ass to Zayn, all the while Zayn smirks. He knew he was going to come across as desperate to Zayn but really, he didn’t care. It was almost painful, how much he wanted this boy he’d met less than two hours ago. 

Zayn slicks up his fingers with lube, before circling Liam’s hole, while Liam whimpered. After some teasing, Zayn pushes a finger into Liam’s tight hole. He immediately clenches around Zayn’s finger. It really has been too long.

He slowly thrusts his finger in and out, taking his time to stretch Liam out. As he tries scissoring his fingers inside Liam. 

“Another one, Zayn,” Liam groans. 

“Babe, i’m ready,” Liam moaned after Zayn had took time to stretch him out with two fingers.

Zayn groans in reply.

The younger boy fumbles around on the bed, attempting to find the lube and condoms that Zayn had got out earlier. He was nervous, he’d only just met this guy and he was already begging to be fucked. However, he knew his part of the deal with Louis, and Liam knew if he backed out now, Louis would never let him live it down. Plus, he can’t deny that he really wants Louis to admit that he’s fallen hard for that curly haired guy Louis actually fantasizes about.

After some time - blame Liam’s nerves - he locates the opened lube and condoms, handing them to Zayn shakily. Thankfully, Zayn doesn’t notice the shakiness to Liam’s hands, but  
Liam feels as if Zayn can feel his heart beating fast against his ribcage, the shakiness in his hands and his palms were definitely starting to sweat.

But Zayn didn’t have to know that.

The condom was ripped by Zayn’s teeth, while he smirks at Liam, even Liam can’t deny that was fucking _hot_. He pushes back the fact that Zayn has probably slept with many guys to the back of his mind, watching as Zayn rolled the condom onto his length, still smirking at Liam as he applied a generous amount of lube. 

Liam’s quite sure he could come right now, to the sight of Zayn naked, biting his lip, smirking at Liam as he lines his cock up to Liam’s eager hole. 

Slowly, Zayn pushes in, and Liam immediately feels the slight pain, even though he covers it up because he doesn’t want Zayn to stop. 

Zayn doesn’t move but looks at Liam with a questioning gaze. Liam nods after a few minutes, knowing what Zayn is asking.

Carefully, Zayn starts thrusting in and out of Liam. Soon enough, the pain is replaced by purely pleasure, moans falling out of Liam’s mouth as Zayn speeds up inside him and _fuck_ , Liam can’t think right now. 

“God, Liam, you look so good like that,” Zayn moans.

Liam lets out a almost embarrassing whimper at Zayn’s words. Why hadn’t he tried this before? 

Zayn goes deeper, and Liam is pretty sure he’s not going to last much longer. Zayn slams into him, until he’s balls deep into Liam, before thrusting straight back out, making Liam throw his head back. 

Every single thrust, Zayn hits his prostrate right on, every time. Liam has never felt so good, watching the older boy thrust into him, every few minutes his eyes flutter closed, his long eyelashes resting on the top of his cheek. And honestly, it was probably the most beautiful thing Liam had ever seen.

“‘m so close,” Zayn pants, lightly grabbing Liam’s leg, resting it on his shoulder as he speeds up the thrusts.

Liam groans at the new angle, as the boy above him slams harder into him and by now Liam was so close, he was seeing stars in his vision as he closed his eyes, the pleasure being too much to handle.

He reaches down in between their sweaty bodies, grabbing his cock and stroking himself desperately, desperate for a release.  
“Come for me, babe.” 

Liam gasps at the words coming from the boy above him. “Come for me, open your eyes and look at me, i want to see you at your weakest, Liam,”

Liam moans, opening his eyes and making direct eye contact with Zayn. He notices that the other boy’s eyes were black with lust. He strokes his cock a couple more times, barely able to stop himself from scrunching his eyes as he finds his release.

He thinks he hears Zayn say a chorus of _fuck, Liam, God you look so hot right now, I’m gonna---._ Liam focuses on Zayn as he slowly pulls out, taking the condom off and throwing it into a trash bin beside him, and he tugs violently on his cock, releasing his load on Liam’s abs with a moan of _holy shit_ and a sequence of moans.

They’re both panting for breath, and Liam’s ass feels numb. He’s not had that good sex in months. Well, he’s not had that good sex _ever_. No one had ever made him feel the way he’d just felt.

Zayn climbs off the bed, reaching for his boxers that had been thrown on the floor earlier. He walks to a door - which Liam’s guessing is the on-suite bathroom - soon appearing with a wet towel, handing it to Liam.

He cleans Zayn’s come off his chest with the towel, muttering a thanks.

Zayn nods. “Do you wanna stay or? I don’t mind,”

He wants to. Fuck, he wants to. Looking at the beautiful man in front of him made him loss for breath. He was perfect, with the flat black hair stuck to his forehead, a line of sweat underneath. His long eyelashes that fluttered against his cheek when he blinked. The chapped red lips from Zayn chewing so hard on his lip just then. 

Liam smirks slightly, knowing he was the reason his lips weren’t as full as before, Liam had done that. His eyes diverted down to the boy’s chest, he didn’t have abs like Liam did. But he was actually gorgeous, with his chest glistening in sweat. 

“I’d love to, but i should get home and check if my mate got home alright. He’s a fucking idiot,”

Liam is sure he saw a frown appear on the other boy’s face, but before he could look too much into it, his face went blank. “Yeah, whatever,”

Liam smiles, gathering his clothes, slipping into his boxers cringing when he felt the slight wetness of come inside them. Soon after he was dressed, he turned back to Zayn.  
He was just about to change his mind, asking if he could stay, but before he could get the words past his lips, the other man speaks.

“You can let yourself out, mate.” Zayn cuts him off. 

Liam nods, immediately regretting his decision. Zayn’s voice sounded distant, not like his voice from earlier.

He quickly left the bedroom with one final goodbye, letting himself out of the apartment. 

As soon as he’d left the apartment building. He fished his phone out of his pocket, dialling the familiar number. 

“Li, i hope you realise it’s 12am and i’m trying to sleep. This better be good,”

“Are you busy? I need a ride home, Niall. Please. I’ve got no money to get home.”

Niall must of noticed the panic and shakiness in Liam’s voice. He didn’t even understand why, he felt like that. “Where are you? Where’s Lou? Has he gone to some guy’s out again and left you. For fucks sak---”

“No.” Liam cuts him off, “I left, and i didn’t tell Louis because he’s out having fun with that curly haired guy, you know the one Lou always talks about? If you’re sleeping, i’ll walk, don’t worry,”

Niall asks for the address, and Liam didn’t even know where he was. Thankfully, just on the left of him was a road sign. Niall knew exactly where it was, and had told Liam he’s leaving to pick him up.

He then takes in the shirt he’s wearing, and this is definitely not the shirt he wore earlier. This is Zayn’s shirt, his shirt still inside, he mentally cursed.  
Liam didn’t really understand why he was panicking so much, but he just _needed_ to get out of here. 

*****

 

Liam groans from his place on the couch, hearing the keys jingling from outside the door. He sighed, looking at the clock above the television. _4am_. 

He’d fell asleep on the couch from when he got back from Niall bringing him home and after telling Niall what happened. He knew he could trust Niall, and Niall ended up punching Liam in the shoulder. It was so unlike Liam to do this. Giving him some really good advice, to never listen to anything Louis suggests.

He sat up, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hand, squinting at the television he’d put on when he’d got home.  
Louis soon entered the apartment, shutting the door quietly behind him, not noticing Liam sat on the couch watching him with a raised eyebrow. 

He spun around, jumping slightly in the air. “Fuck, Li. Thought you was asleep,”

“It’s 4am, where the fuck have you been?”

“Sorry Dad,” Louis joked.

“Just asking, you’re my best mate,”

“I know, you were just worried yeah? I was with Harry, curly haired boy from the club? He was flirting back with me all night, so we left the club. Turns out we went for a takeaway pizza and stuff. I had fun.”

“Cute,” Liam teases, smirking at his best friend. Things like this never happened.

“Fuck off, Liam, i swear to _god._ ”

“Did you walk him home and everything?” Liam teased. 

Louis’s cheeks flushed, turning a light pink which Liam could faintly pick up in the dim light from the tv. He smirked at his older best friend. 

Louis was never the guy who’d go chasing after the same guy, but really, that was probably due to the reason that no one really said no to Louis. Louis was gorgeous (really not Liam’s type, and plus Louis is his best friend, more like a brother, actually.), and any guy would want to have him for the night. 

But that one night, a few weeks back when Louis had pointed out the curly haired guy laughing in the corner, that’s when it all started. Louis had complained the morning after since he’d gone home empty handed - something about that he didn’t want to bring anyone else back because no one had the same curly haired, or the same bright green eyes. 

He hadn’t got laid since then, he’d been too busy trying to impress the guy.

“Where did YOU go? I tried looking for you, to tell you i was leaving but i couldn’t find you anywhere,”

“Nowhere, i just came home,” He lies.

He really doesn’t know why he’s lying, he tells Louis everything, he just feels stupid.

He just needs to sleep.

****

“Liam!”

Liam sighs as he hears Louis’ voice bounce off the walls in their apartment. It was 6pm on a Friday night, and this was about the time Louis would force him in the shower and even lay the clothes Liam should wear tonight on his bed, to save time.

Liam looked in the mirror of the bathroom as the steam surrounded him, a towel around hung tightly around his waist. He rubbed his fingertips over the rough stubble on his face, finally deciding it was time to shave it. 

It was almost a week since Liam had last been out, a week had passed since he last got laid, and honestly, Liam couldn’t fucking get that boy with the long eyelashes and the black tall quiff off his mind. Every night as he went to sleep, his mind rewinded back to Zayn’s face when Liam had declined his offer into staying the night, which he’d quickly masked up. Liam could’ve sworn he looked hurt.

Once finished in the bathroom, Louis came in the room, not really caring that Liam had dripping wet hair and only a towel around his waist.  
“Where we goin Lou? The same gay club or?” Liam questioned, flicking through the clothes in his wardrobe.

“We’re not going out to the club,”

Liam turned, raising an eyebrow at his friend who was avoiding Liam’s eyes, biting his lip. He looked almost, _nervous_ and to be honest, that was a fucking weird thing for Liam to experience. 

Louis was the most confident guy he’d ever met, and he’s the reason Liam doesn’t lock himself in the bedroom all day and hide behind his hands when another guy or girl so much looks his way, this boy gave Liam confidence. 

“Then why am i getting ready?”

“We’re going on a date, a double date,”

Liam raises his eyebrow, studying Louis. “I am going on a date? Who with?”

“Do you realise all you’ve done is ask me questions and raised an eyebrow at me,” Louis asks.

Liam raises an eyebrow again. 

Louis snorts. “Harry, and his best mate, didn’t say his name, his best mate and room mate, which is your date.”

“Harry?” Liam questioned. Then, it clicked. The nervous look on Louis’ face, and the slight bounce to his leg, and the way he was lightly drumming his fingers on his thighs. “It’s 

that curly haired guy from the club, isn’t it?”

He nods, again avoiding Liam’s stare. “What’s wrong then Lou? You’re gonna go on a date with him, the guy you’ve got a crush on.”

His best friend’s head snaps towards him, looking him straight at Liam with wide eyes. “I do _not_ have a crush on Harry.”

Liam snorted. “Of course, mate. You’ve got nothing to be nervous about, okay? Why would he ask you out if he didn’t like you,” He reasons.

“He probably doesn’t, his best mate is apparently ‘needing to take his mind off things’,” Louis explains, doing mid air quotes to emphasise his point. “And because i talk to Harry about you sometimes, he knows you're a great guy. So he wants to set up his mate with a good guy. Harry suggested a double date, so his mate wouldn’t feel awkward.”

Liam glares at him, remembering how oblivious and fucking stupid Louis can be at times. But, he knew his best mate better than anyone, so that’s what made Liam agree to the date, making Louis smile slightly and mutter a “Thank you, Li, love you man,” and leaving the room.

*******

That’s exactly how Liam had ended up outside of a little restaurant in the next town, standing just on the right of the door, with Louis nervously beside him. 

He knew Louis was nervous, he actually looked like he was going to be sick but he just had too much dignity to actually admit that to Liam, because that’s just how Louis was. A stubborn shit. He definitely wasn’t the type of person to open up, even to his best friends, Liam and Niall.

And if he did, it’s on the odd occasion.

“I’m not nervous,” he says from beside Liam. “It’ll be fine, i’m not even fucking nervous, Li,”

Liam snorted quietly, knowing that tonight definitely wasn’t the time to be sarcastic with his best friend. “Lou, i know you’re _definitely_ not nervous at all. But i’m just telling you, not to worry,”

Within a few more minutes, Louis was heading into the restaurant, Liam following closely behind. “Um, Styles? We’re eating with them,”

The woman behind the small desk smiled widely, (and really, the poor women looked so tired, that really, it was more than obvious that the smile was fake) but nevertheless, she led them to the table. 

Liam has to admit, Harry is cute, with his big curly hair, and his bright green eyes that shine with so much happiness, it’s almost blinding. But really, Liam wouldn’t even think about having more of an opinion on him, because really, it’s fairly obvious to him that Louis already has dibs on him.  
Harry grins when his eyes met Louis’, dimples popping as he stood up, walking over towards them both and pulling Louis into a hug. “Glad you came, Lou,”

Liam almost, _almost_ laughed as Harry pulled the chair out for Louis, grin still on his face, his pearly white teeth making an appearance. Louis never liked the whole romantic cliche thing, he never would watch a rom com if Liam was in the living room. He’d simply mutter ‘bullshit’ before going to his room and watching football or Friends (in which Louis still denies that he watches).

But when he sees the pink covering Louis’ cheeks sadly, he finds it very hard to contain his laughter, but somehow he manages.

Then Harry’s coming towards Liam. “Hi, Louis talks about you alot, you must be Liam?”

“Yeah.” Liam says. “You too, nice to finally meet you than seeing you across the club,” 

Harry snorts and grins before taking his seat and immediately starting a conversation with Louis opposite him. 

Liam frowns as he sits down - thankful to the fact that his chair also didn’t get pulled out, as much as he loves romantic movies - but really, at least in the films they actually had a date, the chair opposite him was empty. Didn’t Louis mention this was a _double_ date? 

Harry seemed to pick up on Liam’s confused state. “He left for the bathroom a minute before you walked in, he won’t be long,”

Liam nods. He didn’t even know his ‘date’s’ name, he was about to ask Harry, but really, he didn’t have the heart to interrupt him talking to Louis, and when Liam looked at Louis, he had the biggest smile on his face, nerves seeming to disappear. 

“Liam?” a voice asks, a very, very familiar one.

Liam’s head snaps up at his name, setting his eyes on, fuck, is this some kind of joke? He soon realises that it’s definitely not a joke as the man seats himself across from him.

No other than Zayn. Shit.

“Um, i really need the bathroom,” Liam squeals, actually _squeals_ , leaving Louis and Harry frowning and eyebrows lifted in confusion. He doesn’t dare to look back at Zayn’s reaction.

No. This can’t be happening. 

Harry’s best friend and roommate, was the one Liam was supposed to go on a date with. Fuck, is bad luck seriously always on his side? Out of everyone, it _had_ to be the guy that he had let take him home less than a week ago. 

He wrapped his hands around the edge of the sink, pushing down while looking in the mirror. How the hell is he meant to go out there, sit and act like nothing happened between them? They had actually slept together, and Liam, being the idiot he is, just walked out, just like he’d meant to, for a stupid bet, he did it to escape Zayn, expecting to never see the guy again. But obviously, fate had other plans. 

After a few moments, Liam knew he couldn’t hide in this bathroom forever. He knew he had to face it somehow, and really, putting it off for much longer is going to make it harder than it already is. 

Liam breathed once more, before leaving the bathroom. He was kind of freaking out, he never did one night stands, and the first one he actually does, courtesy of Louis Tomlinson, the person actually shows up to be his date. He knows it’s not Harry’s fault, Harry didn’t know, and really, if Louis knew there’s _no_ way he would've invited him in the first place. Louis really wasn’t like that, no matter how much of an ass he is sometimes. 

As Liam slowly approached the table, Zayn looked pissed off, Harry and Louis still looked confused, but they were deep in conversation so it didn’t seem to bother the all that much.

“Sorry about that,” Liam apologizes as he sits at the table again. 

Louis turned, coming close to Louis’ ear, “What’s wrong with you, mate?” he whispered.

Liam shrugged, giving Louis a look. “‘m fine.” he says. 

His best friend frowned, but decided to let it drop. “I ordered your drink, vodka and coke yeah? and we’ve not ordered food yet.”

Liam nods, smiling. Louis soon engages into another conversation with Harry, leaving Liam looking down at his lap, playing with his fingers. 

After some time, he looks up at Zayn, who’s doing the same, but really, he looked a lot more angrier. 

“Zayn?” Liam tries, but Zayn ignores him, and yep, this definitely isn’t going to go well. And really, being the total coward Liam is, he obviously is going to chicken out soon, but before Liam can even think of a good excuse, Zayn has beat him to it.

“Um, Haz, i don’t feel too good. I’m gonna head back, sorry,”

“Oh, Zaynie, really? How are you gonna get home? I drove..”

“I’ll get the bus, don’t worry, won’t take you from Louis,” Zayn teases.

“I’m sure Li would drive you back, Zayn, i can always get a lift from Haz, Liam drove, right Li?”

Liam’s eyes widened at Louis’ request, speaking for Liam. “Um-- i don’t mind,”

As much as Liam didn’t want awkward silence in the car, and really would just rather go home and watch shitty television and forget any of this happened, he couldn’t. The guilt he felt inside was overbearing and really, he shouldn’t feel guilty, but that’s the type of person Liam is, and Liam is also the kind of guy that can’t let Zayn get the bus, on his own, at night. He’s just not an asshole.

Zayn narrows his eyes, though, and Liam thinks he’s gonna turn the offer down, and convince the guys that getting the bus is fine, but again, Liam is wrong. 

“Sure, whatever,” he says. “It was nice meeting you, Louis,” 

“Feeling’s mutual Zayn, don’t worry, Li will take care of you, he’s plenty caring,”

Zayn snorts, before leaving the table. Liam said his goodbye’s to Harry, and Louis. Leaving some money on the table for both Liam’s and Zayn’s drinks, which are both left still full on the table and follows Zayn out of the restaurant. 

Liam exists the restaurant to find Zayn leaning heavily against the wall, having a cigarette. Liam didn’t even know that he smoked, not like he should, or that it was any of his business. He was halfway through his cigarette, and Liam really didn’t want to tell him to hurry up so he stood watching the happy things around him. That couple across the street clutching to each other, or the two girls jumping about happily, obviously drunk after a girl night out, or that--

“Are you coming or what?” Zayn snaps, walking towards the car park.

Liam closes his eyes slightly. Yeah, he definitely regrets offering to take Zayn home. Well, technically, Louis had offered that Liam took Zayn home. But, whatever.  
Liam led Zayn towards his car parked in the parking lot beside the restaurant, and for a split second he _did_ think about opening the car door for Zayn, but that thought was instantly dismissed when he got into the passenger seat, not sparing Liam another glance.

He sighed, entering the car shortly after him. Starting the car, Liam pulled out of the car park. That’s when he realised, he doesn’t have a clue where he actually lives. “You’re gonna have to give me directions,”

Zayn huffed, but gave directions as they got closer to the apartment building.  
When they pulled into the apartment building, before Zayn can say anything or try to exit the car, Liam blurts, “Can we talk, Zayn?”

Zayn freezes beside Liam. “About what? Nothing to talk about, really,”

Liam sighs. “Please?”

Zayn rolls his eyes but nods. Liam soon turns off the engine, grabbing his keys, pushing them into his pocket after locking the car and following Zayn into the apartment complex. The time in the elevator is probably the most awkward thing that Liam has ever experienced, the silence stretches on and it’s definitely not a comfortable silence. 

When both Liam and Zayn enter his and Harry’s apartment, Liam shuts the door after himself, “Look Zayn, about th--”

He gets cut off when he felt soft lips slam against his. All the words died in his throat as Zayn pushed him against the wall. Liam grunted as the pain spreaded throughout his back, but the pain was soon forgotten as Zayn grinded against Liam, rubbing both their crotches together. 

Zayn bit on Liam’s bottom lip, and really, it should be painful, but all Liam could think about was how good it actually felt. A tongue ran against Liam’s lip, causing Liam to come back to realization. He pushed Zayn slightly away, before saying, “What’re you doing? I thought we was gonna talk,”

He smirks, making Liam groan, and reaches down to Liam’s jeans, popping the button. “Why talk when there’s other things that we can do that are better?” Zayn says, causing Liam to gulp. 

 

Zayn tugs down the zipper, slowly pushing the jeans, making sure to carefully push them off Liam’s ass and down his legs, directing Liam to step out of them  
“Much, much, better options,” Zayn adds, smirking.  
Liam backs up against the wall, every part of him is pressed against the cool wall, he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Especially not when Zayn steps forward, crowding Liam while slipping his hands into Liam’s boxers, gripping his cock and swiping his thumb over the tip, gathering the precome. Liam shivered at the contact, his eyes squeezing closed as Zayn started lightly stroking him. 

Liam groaned, tilting his head back - which actually just resulted into him slamming his head but fuck, the pain wasn’t noticeable in Liam’s head when Zayn was doing _that_.

Soon enough, Liam’s boxers were gone, Zayn’s hand gripped him tighter, his strokes speeding up. Zayn dropped his head onto Liam’s shoulder and bit down, not enough for pain but Liam could definitely feel Zayn’s teeth, sucking on the spot as Liam hissed. 

Liam felt the familiar heat in his stomach, and he couldn’t help the loud moan of _Zayn_ , as he came down from his release, panting as he opened his eyes and locked them with Zayn’s dark ones. He noticed that Zayn had been watching his face all this time.

Before Liam’s face could flush, or even think about being embarrassed, Zayn was pulling him in for a kiss. It was a rough kiss, a hurried kiss as Zayn bit down on Liam’s lip, not waiting for a reaction as he pushed his tongue into his mouth. Liam gasped, moaning into the kiss. 

He grabs the front of Zayn’s shirt, and turns them around, pushing Zayn against the cool wall, smirking at his shocked expression.  
Liam kisses him once more roughly on the lips, before getting to his knees, eyeing Zayn’s cock straining in his pants, it almost looked painful. Liam unbuttoned his jeans, not wasting any time as he pulled them down, pooling around the man's ankles. 

Liam looked up to see Zayn was looking at Liam with them damn dark eyes again, and Liam was never one to do this. But Zayn, Zayn could make Liam do anything. He grabbed the waistband of Zayn’s boxers, pulling down until Zayn’s, already hard, throbbing dick springs free. Liam smirks slightly as he noses the hair around Zayn’s balls, licking up Zayn’s thighs until his thighs shook. 

He knew Zayn needed something for his throbbing dick, it needed attention of some sort. Part of Liam felt bad, honestly, but another smirked slightly, knowing Zayn was falling so weak.

Zayn knew what Liam wanted, he knew Liam wanted to see Zayn beg, but he wasn’t going to give in easily, Liam knew that. 

Zayn didn’t last long, a few teasing licks to his shaking thigh, more of Liam nosing the hair around Zayn’s dick. It was when Liam pulled back slightly, biting down on his lip while looking Zayn right in the eye.

“Liam, you fuck, if you don’t, i’ll do it my fucking self---”

He licks his lips and let his eyes focus on Zayn’s cock, which unsurprisingly, was still hard. 

It would be a complete lie to say Liam wasn’t desperate to explore all of Zayn, all of his skin, all of the meaningful tattoo’s that decorate his skin, but he thinks he’ll start off by sucking him off. Seeing Zayn at his weakness, uncovering him underneath the bad boy act. 

Zayn groans, but said nothing. Liam was very close to giving in now and just taking Zayn in his mouth, but before he could move, he heard, “Liam, _Li_ , please fucking do it,”

Liam raised an eyebrow at the nickname but thought to play dumb, teasing Zayn even more. “Do what?” he questioned.

“Liam---are you seriously going to make me beg?” Liam licked his lips again. “Fine. Fuck, Liam, please suck me, please take me in that god damn pretty mouth of yours.”

Liam smirked once more, taking Zayn in his hand as he licked the pre-come off the tip of Zayn’s dick. He wrapped his mouth around Zayn’s length, taking him into his mouth. Liam was never amazing as blowjobs, really, he wasn’t bad, he just really wasn’t amazing. That was more Louis’ type of thing. 

It wasn’t like he’d ever actually experienced a blowjob from Louis, he could maybe just tell from the moans escaping Louis’ bedroom whenever he brought someone back to the apartment. Or the way Louis brags about how good he is at giving them.

His right hand strokes Zayn’s cock, in the same rhythm as Liam lowers his lips He meets his hand halfway down Zayn’s shaft, not being able to take all of Zayn. Liam licked the vain up Zayn’s cock, earning a groan and a small whisper of _Liam_.

As Liam’s mouth and hand worked faster, the more breathless Zayn seemed to get. Liam didn’t dare look up at Zayn’s face, the sounds that were coming out of his mouth were already probably enough to get Liam hard again, if he really tried. 

Zayn’s grip in Liam’s hair gets tighter, but never too tight, and Zayn seems to realise that Liam’s not quite ready to take all of Zayn, never forcing Liam down further than he’s comfortable, which Liam would smile at if he wasn’t going down on Zayn right now.

“Liam...i’m gonna---”

Liam pulls off, stroking Zayn. He knew he probably looked fucked out right now, wild hair sticking out in places from where Zayn had gripped it, his lips red and slick from his spit and the precome from Zayn’s tip. His tongue poked out, licking around the head slightly. Zayn moans out a chorus of Liam’s name as he comes down from his high, some come lands in Liam’s mouth while the rest ended up on Liam’s collar bones, thankfully not landing on his shirt, that would have been something to explain. Liam stroked him slowly through the rest of his orgasm, until Zayn’s dick started softening in his hand.

The older boy reached down for Liam, pulling him up for a kiss, which was much less demanding than before. It felt as if they were trying to find the taste of each other. Savouring every movement of their lips together. Zayn tasted like tobacco, and a small hint of honey (he’s not going to ask why). 

Zayn’s lips travelled to his neck, leaving a kiss to a sensitive part of Liam’s neck. Liam hissed when Zayn’s mouth came into contact with it. 

Zayn’s eyes flew open at the sound of Liam’s sharp out take of breath, pushing Liam away.

“You need to go,” Zayn demands. “Now.”

Liam musn’t of been able to hide his confused face very well. Zayn notices this as they both get dressed, Liam groaning as he pulls on his boxers as his dick was still leaking come.  
“Please just go, Liam, please,”

“Can’t we talk?” Liam asked. “That’s what i came here for, to talk, please let’s just talk.”

Zayn shook his head, clenching his jaw and looking to the left of Liam. Liam felt like he’d been punched straight in the gut, Zayn was looking through him. Liam didn’t even earn the respect to someone being able to look him in the eye. 

Liam sighed. “Okay. Fine, whatever,” He snaps.

Liam fastens the button of his jeans. Heading to his car, unlocking it and getting in. He slams his hands down against the steering wheel. 

Fuck. He’d really messed up.

But really, how was it his fault? He tried to talk it through with Zayn, he just wishes he could’ve thought with his brain then and not his fucking _dick_.

 

*******

The following days were shit,he’d wake up feeling like shit, and feel shit all day until he fell asleep at night. Louis noticed. Louis would frown at him as he’d come in straight from college and go straight to his room, lying on his bed until his stomach growled. He’d make food for him and Louis, smiling, hoping Louis would buy it and not read how stupid, and guilty he felt. 

It was on the Tuesday night, that Louis snapped, Liam climbed the stairs to the apartment, sighing. It had been a really long day at college, and the lift being out of order also wasn’t the best way to boost Liam’s mood.

Liam had took a quick trip to the park, sitting down on the grass as the bright hot sun shone over him. He’d lied back, absorbing the sun on his visible skin. Of course, his thoughts had gone to Zayn. 

He remembers the long black eyelashes on Zayn, his almond brown eyes that shone under the lights of the club, the sharp jawline, and the full pink lips, that’d just drawn Liam in. Liam had honestly never seen someone so beautiful, his past boyfriends (or even the one girlfriend he’d had in school when he was trying to figure out his sexuality), none of them were even close to how beautiful, and fascinating Zayn was. Liam actually fucked up something that he’d wanted, something that hadn’t even been started. The first person he’d liked since, him.

He hadn’t actually thought he could move on, but then Zayn came into his life. Zayn’s smile that could distract any thoughts going around in his head. Zayn’s lips when they touch his, Liam barely remembers anything. He touches his lips, he can feel the ghost of Zayn’s lips, and his lips are almost craving them. 

He’d been there for awhile, which he didn’t realise. He checked his watch to see he’d actually been in thoughts and lay on the grass for an hour and a half, how that happened, he didn’t even know.

When opening the door to his apartment, after climbing all the stairs, Louis was there. Usually, Louis would either be drinking a cup of tea in the kitchen, or he’d be catching up on the telly. But that’s not how he found Louis, the Tuesday evening. Louis was stood up, pacing the room with his mobile clutched in his hand.

Once noticing Liam had entered the room, Louis spun around, glaring straight at him.  
“Where the fuck have you been? I’ve been worried sick, you wasn’t answering your fucking phone. Do you know that mobile’s are actually meant for you to _pick up_? It’s an amazing invention, you just press answer and let your bestfriend know you’re okay!” Louis snaps.

Liam places his bag by the door, frowning. “I was two hours late home, Louis, it’s no big deal,”

Louis raised both of his eyebrows, disbelieving. “Are you kidding? I’ve been worried _sick_ about you since Friday. Since that double date you’ve been acting so weird, and you haven’t even told me what’s wrong Liam. How am i supposed to help you if you don’t even tell me what’s wrong?!”

His face softens. He hadn’t even realised how much this was affecting Louis, he’d been so distracted by his thoughts being Zayn, Zayn, guilt and just thoughts of feeling shit. Louis had been the only person he’d ever gone to, ever, he’d been the only one who Liam truly trusted with his problems. 

Yeah, Louis had the teasing, funny side, but he also had the caring side, and Liam knew that Louis cared about Liam. He never really appreciated the friendship him and Louis had. 

Through everything Liam had been through, good and bad, Louis had always stuck by his side no matter what, always there when he needed him.

“I’m sorry, Louis,” Liam sighs, looking at the floor. He couldn’t meet Louis’ eyes. “I just--i thought dealing with it myself would help, but it’s made it worse,” Liam gulped. “Zayn. The guy at the restaurant, Harry’s best friend---he’s the guy i slept with two friday’s ago, you know, when we made that bet?”

“Shit, Liam you should’ve told me, i made you take him home and everything oh my go--”

“Something happened that night, too, i wanted to talk but he kissed me and i just couldn’t stop. I feel so guilty Lou. And the worse thing? I actually kinda like him, and i don’t even know since Aiden, and he’s finally made me move on from him and i fucking walked out on him, because i was too obsessed with trying to win a stupid bet to try and impress you, when you know about how i am.” 

Liam’s eyes eventually met Louis’. Louis eyes were now soft, frowning at Liam. “Li,” he says.

“It’s fine Louis, i’m just, i lost the bet yeah, i fell for the guy, i’m just, i feel so guilty, just---”

“I’m sorry, Li, i shouldn’t have made that bet, it was so stupid. It’s just killing me that you’re so sad. I hate seeing you like this,” 

Louis shrugged, walking over to Liam and pulling him into a hug. “I don’t tell you this enough, Liam, but i love you more than anyone, okay, and you can trust me with anything. Always.”

Liam nodded into his shoulder. “I know, Lou, I love you too and i’m sorry i got so caught up in it that i didn’t tell you,”

Louis backed away and playfully shoved him back. “You’d better, you dick.”

Liam chuckled as he ruffled Louis’ hair, in which he got a glare for in return, both of them heading into the kitchen to make dinner.

*******

It had been a few days since Liam had told Louis about what happened. Louis didn’t mention it from then, and throughout the day, he somehow pushes Zayn to the back of his mind. Louis does everything to distract Liam, he even sits down in the evenings to watch the romantic comedies that he’d never even think about watching. He’d laugh with Liam, help him make dinner and stay with him all night. 

But, Liam wasn’t stupid. As much as he knew Louis adored him like a brother, and he knew Louis loved him and would do anything for him, he felt guilty. He loved having Louis around, but he knew Louis hadn’t really seen Harry, because he’d been spending all of his spare time with him, only going into his room for ten minutes to give Harry a quick call. 

He’d been so happy when Louis had told him that Harry asked him to be his boyfriend, and even more happy when he realized Louis had said yes. He’d honestly never seen his  
best friend so happy.

Louis was coming out of the kitchen, a small smile on his face as he carried two glasses full with coke, while trying to balance the popcorn too. Liam got up to take the popcorn off him, carrying it and putting it on the coffee table in front of the sofa. 

“Alright, Li, what are we watching tonight?” Louis asked, putting the glasses down next to the popcorn and getting onto the sofa. 

“Nothing.” Liam says, smiling as Louis frowns. “You are ringing Harry and going out with your boyfriend tonight.” 

Louis shakes his head. “Lia--”

“No. No arguing, you’re so happy around him Lou. And you’ve been the best friend i could ever wish for, staying with me these few days, i really appreciate that and love you taking my mind off it. But you’re going out with your boyfriend, and if you refuse i will drag you to your bedroom by your ears and text Harry to pick you up myself,” Liam cuts him off.  
“Who knew you could be so violent. Where’s my sweet puppy Liam gone?” 

Liam chuckled. “Are you going to go or am i about to get up and grab them ears?”

Smirking, Louis got up and gave Liam a hug. “Love you, Li, i’ll go, but if you need absolutely anything you call me, got it?” 

Liam nodded, smiling that his best friend was happy, before starting up a movie and playing it, trying to focus on the movie instead of the boy with them sparkling brown eyes.

*****  
Louis comes back early the next morning, Liam knows this because he comes into Liam’s room jumping on him while kissing all of his face.

Liam startles awake at the jumping, while Louis squeals, “Liam, thank you so much, did i tell you that you’re the best friend _ever_. When Harry and I went out last night he took me to my favourite restaurant and then took me to the _ice rink_ and who even told him that i loved ice skating, even though i can’t do it. He was so amazing at it, you should have seen him, and just saying his ass looks amazing when he skates, and he held my hand when i couldn’t do it and then guess what? We slept together, oh my god it was the best fuck i have ever _had_ like wow--” 

“Louis, breathe, calm down,” Liam chuckled.

Louis grins and crawled up Liam’s double bed, pulling the covers back and cuddling next to Liam. 

Liam tries to push him off, feeling Louis’ cold skin against his naked torso. “Louis, you’re freezing. Move up.”

Louis makes no movement, pressing into Liam more. Soon, Liam got used to it, trying his hardest to warm him up. “It’s so nice to see you happy, Lou, honest,”

“I am happy. Because of you,” Louis rubbed his cold nose against Liam’s arm which he was leaning his head on. “You’re the one who told me to give it a try, and i never thought i’d find someone but Harry comes into my life and i’m not one for relationships, we haven’t even been together long and i’m so happy, Li, so so happy,”

Liam grins. Him and Louis had always had a close friendship. During Liam’s breakups, Louis would always come in and cuddle with him and watch the Teen Wolf seasons on DVD, making jokes and talking nonstop about how much he would like to take Daniel Sharman to bed, any day. Liam would laugh along and groan as Louis points out how much Liam adores the shit out of Tyler Posey. 

Louis is the kind of person who has a soft side, too. When Liam falls asleep on the couch, Louis always grabs the warm blanket from the cupboard and puts it over him, kissing his forehead as he goes to bed. Louis doesn’t let people in easily, and doesn’t really care about many people, but if he does let you in you’re god damn lucky. 

Without any warning, the door opens and Harry pops his head around the door. Liam’s eyes widen, thinking about what Harry could think about the position they’re both in. 

“Don’t worry, i already know about you and Lou’s close relationship. All i ask is to maybe cut the cuddling, because i should only be the one allowed to do that,” He smiles at Liam, trying to give him his best warning glare.

Louis soon gets out of the bed and runs up to Harry, jumping into his arms while Harry easily catches him, holding him up and kissing him. Liam holds back a sigh, wishing he could have that soon. He missed the whole relationship type thing.

He misses it all, from cuddling into someone’s side, stealing kisses and not thinking about anyone around you but _him_. That special one who’s aftershave is invading your scenes, the one who is on your mind twenty four seven. Them knowing looks across the room, knowing what’s going to happen the following night.

Being in a relationship is exciting, and you never know what’s going to come next, it’s totally unpredictable. Being in a relationship makes you feel safe, makes you feel loved and wanted, and that’s exactly what Harry and Louis have.

“Oh, Liam, there’s a surprise in the living room for you,” 

“For me?” Liam confirms.

Louis twists his head around to meet Liam’s eyes. “Is there anyone else called Liam in this house right now?”

Liam shook his head at the sarcasm. He ducked out of the room, but not before saying over his shoulder, “Don’t you fucking dare have sex on my beds you horny fucks!”

“Don’t count on it, Li!” He hears back.

As he heads down the hallway, he wonders what the ‘surprise’ could be. Louis never was one to buy him presents, unless it was a special occasion - such as christmas, easter, his birthday - and then he spoils Liam. He buys Liam whatever he wants, as he has quite a large amount of money in his bank from his grandad’s recent death and the inheritance money Louis had received. 

He walks into the living room and sees--nothing. He looks around the living room for a gift box, or maybe just the present lying there on the couch, because Louis hates wrapping. 

He hears footsteps behind him, he turns suddenly, expecting to see Louis. But the sight in front of him left his mouth open slightly, and he felt weak. 

He opens his mouth wider, trying to say something but he couldn’t. The words inside him were trapped. They were trapped because of the boy in front of him was the boy who he hadn’t been able to get off his mind for weeks. 

That boy who usually had them beautiful, shining, almond eyes which made Liam’s heart stop, but instead they were dull and tired.

He gulped, looking straight to the floor. “What are you doing here?”. It was meant to come out confident, and scared but as soon as it left his mouth it sounded weak, and broken.

He thought he was weak, and broken, until he heard his voice, the deep sound of his voice. It was quiet, but to Liam, it felt like his voice bounced off the walls. “Louis and Harry made me come, they told me you wouldn’t be here. Not that i was avoiding you, just didn’t think it was best for us to see each other,” he sighs.

Liam wasn’t even surprised to what Louis had done. It probably turned out that Louis had thought up of a plan himself, proudly telling Harry, and convincing him to be part of the plan. He didn’t really know whether to laugh or cry. 

“I’m sorry, Zayn. Look, can we talk about what happened?” Liam nervously asks.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea, i think i’ll just go.”

Liam frowns, slightly grabbing Zayn’s wrist as he goes to turn around. “You didn’t give me a chance to talk last time, before you kissed me and started touching my dick---” He stops, letting his eyes travel down what Zayn’s wearing.

He freezes. “Wait---is that my shirt i left at yours the other night?” 

Liam lifted his head after all he got was silence. Zayn’s cheeks were a light pink as he made direct eye contact with Liam.

Zayn’s eyes widen as he looks down at his clothing and flushes. “Um--i must’ve thought it was mine..” 

Liam smiles, not quite believing him from the look in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, but i didn’t exactly want to talk about how much of a gullible prick i was, and i know all you wanted was the sex so i gave it you. And you still complain?” Zayn chuckles lowly.

Liam grimaces at Zayn’s comment trying his best to shrug it off. 

“Me and Louis, we made a bet. I’ve been trying to get over my ex-boyfriend for months now, and i couldn’t seem to get him out of my head. Louis has a obsession with forcing me to go out every Friday night, and the night i met you, the same happened. I just wanted to be at home eating unhealthy foods and watching movies until i fell asleep, i really wasn’t in the mood. But Louis, wouldn’t let me do that, he never does, he’s always been there for me and i wouldn’t be where i am without him.” Liam’s eyes wandered to the floor, not daring to look Zayn in the eyes. 

“I’m not that type of guy, i’ve never been into the whole one night stand thing, never been one to ‘fuck and forget’. But i felt shit that night, but after i’d first met you, at the bar, Louis and I made a bet. He was pining against your best mate, Harry, so i agreed that i’d try the one night stand thing if Louis tried the relationship thing with Louis. Because, Louis has always been the one trying to make me happy and it was about time he was happy too.”

Liam took a breath. “So after that, you bought me that drink, and came over with that gorgeous smirk you have, and i don’t think you realise how gorgeous you actually are. I looked around that club and there wasn’t one guy not even half as gorgeous as you. When you asked me to stay, i wanted nothing more than to. But just before i was going to take back my words, you kicked me out. I knew if i stayed i’d fall for you. So that’s declined and went home and i have never felt so guilty in my whole life.”

Liam’s head tilts up, looking Zayn straight in the eyes, taking in Zayn’s questioning gaze. “But it turns out, i didn’t even have to know you to fall for you. You’re gorgeous, and when i saw you on that double date Harry had set up, i wanted to apologize. But then you kissed me, and we got carried away, then you kicked me out so i couldn’t tell you how sorry i actually am. I’m so sorry. Zayn, i really want to get to know you. Really.”

Zayn lifts his eyebrow, eyes wandering to the floor, making it seem a lot more interesting than it actually was. “So, all of this for a _bet_ you and Louis made?”

Liam felt stupid, how could he have let a stupid, worthless bet get in the way?

“Like i said, i was upset about my ex-boyfriend, and i was trying to get over him, which you helped me with, because you’re all that seems to be on my mind. And before you start to think so, you’re definitely not some sort of rebound. I wanted to apologize, and i would of but i was scared after the last time, that you didn’t want to hear it. I totally get if you don’t want anything to do with me, i just thought that you should kno--”

Liam was cut off by lips, but more importantly Zayn’s lips. Liam couldn’t even think about kissing back before Zayn pulls back, but not fully, his forehead was pressed against Liam’s, and his lips were hovering over Liam’s. “I understand why you did what you did. I’d say i’ve not done something similar, but then i would be lying. I forgive you, babe, as long as you won’t run out leaving me again,”

Liam smiles. “Never. I promise, i’d never want to,”

Zayn chuckles, kissing Liam again, much more slower and more meaningful than any of the other times they’d both shared. It was less lip biting, less teeth and more tongues and slow movements of the lips. “And one more thing,”

“Anything,”

“No more bets with Louis, ever, promise?” Zayn says.

“Definitely, i promise.” Liam confirms, kissing Zayn again for good measure, pulling him in by the waist and holding onto him like he’s still afraid he’ll disappear. “Now, you should go on a date with me,”

*************  
 _Epilogue_.

Liam carries the tray with chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice into the bedroom, shutting the door carefully behind himself. He places the tray onto the bed next to the sleeping figure.

He smiles slightly, admiring the man’s face. He reaches his hand out, tracing his fingers over his eyebrows, trailing it down beside his eyes, admiring how his dark, long eyelashes flutter against his cheeks in his sleep. Finally, he traces his finger on his full, pink lips which he had memorised.  
Liam climbs up on Zayn, straddling him, carefully shaking his shoulders. “Zee, Zee,”

Zayn stirs in his sleep, but doesn’t wake up. It was always a hard task getting Zayn out of bed, always. While Liam was a early morning riser, Zayn got up very late. 

This morning, Liam had the time to take a run, and make breakfast and Zayn had slept through it all. No surprise there though.

Liam continued shaking Zayn’s shoulders slightly, smirking as he repeats his name and after getting nowhere, he lowers his body and starts stroking Zayn’s cheek, whispering his name.

Zayn’s eye opens slightly, smirking as he takes in Liam’s position, making Liam’s cheeks turn pink. “Mmm, now this is a way to wake up,” He says as he pulls Liam down into a kiss.

Liam laughs as Zayn starts kissing his jaw, moving down his neck. He pulls back, climbing off Zayn. “I made breakfast, babe,” Liam says proudly, pointing to the tray.

Zayn grins, sitting up, and turning to Liam. “Thanks, Li, it looks amazing,”. Zayn’s morning voice is one of the best things Liam has ever heard. A sound that he’ll never get used to, even after two years.

“What are we doing today?” Zayn asks, after swallowing a mouthful of orange juice.

“I’ve just got to run to Lou and Harry’s, i’m helping him pick out an engagement ring remember. But then we can go wherever you wanna go,”

“Oh yeah, shit, i forgot. Why’s Lou suddenly wanting you to go? I thought he insisted to go on his own,”

“I’ve got to go, because of that bet me and Lou made last week, the one i lost,”

“When will you ever learn?” Zayn chuckles, earning a glare from Liam. “I warned you never to make a bet with Louis, you always lose them,”

“I didn’t lose the one when he bet me that i’d chicken out into asking you to marry me,”

Zayn smirks, pulling Liam in for a long kiss. Liam tasts the chocolate chip on Zayn’s tongue from the pancakes, and the slight taste of orange juice from what Zayn had just had. 

Asking Zayn to marry him was the best thing he’d ever done. After months of hiding the ring around their apartment - switching it between cupboards, and coats, and drawers, because Zayn mooched around their apartment none stop, always seeming to lose his favourite shirt somewhere, that he has to look around the whole place. Louis had come to pick the ring out with him, a couple months later betting Liam can’t actually propose within the next month. 

That was the only bet Liam had ever won, and he was proud.

It was the only bet he wanted to win, with his best friend.

“That’s the only useful bet Louis has ever made with you, and i will forever love him for that,” 

“Me too, cause i have the most beautiful husband i could ever wish for,” Liam reminds him.

Zayn smiles, “I love you, Li,”

“I love you more,” Liam challenges, kissing Zayn on the nose.

Maybe Louis wasn’t a bad friend after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that wasn't too bad...sorry if it was.
> 
> tumblr; www.ohziami.tumblr.com
> 
> twitter; https://twitter.com/itomlinsass
> 
> i follow back c:
> 
> feedback? x


End file.
